


The Fall of Light

by TerraXIII



Series: The life and love of Terra and Aqua [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: While out on a routine patrol, Aqua and Terra get separated. Awaking in a new world, will our lovers reconnect? Or are they meant to be kept apart?





	The Fall of Light

_When a man loses what he loves most, he will go to great lengths to get it back. Even if that means he has to embrace his darkness to do so. That is what one guardian of light has done after arriving in a new world. A world he does not understand, a world that hides his heart._

“Terra, I’m telling you. We’ve gone off course!” Aqua yelled from her Keyblade Glider next to her boyfriend. They had traveled to the farthest reaches of the Known World, having received reports from Master Yen Sid that the Heartless had spread to unknown worlds. He had dispatched Terra and Aqua to scout out the locations and report back to him what they found. Having scouted out the new worlds they were now in route back to the Mysterious Tower but had taken a shortcut.  
“Aqua, I’m telling you. It will be fine. Trust me.” Terra said as he looked back from his glider. “With this shortcut, we’ll be back before dinner.”  
“Uh-huh.” The blunette said as she looked away from her companion and towards the route in front of them. “And did you account for those?” she asked as she pointed ahead of them. Odd metallic objects were far ahead of the duo. The objects were in the shape of the letter H and were moving rather fast towards them.  
“No, not really. What are those?” He asked as he grabbed the handles of his glider, preparing for a fight.  
“No clue, but they don’t look friendly,” Aqua responded as the objects got closer. They were soon blasted by the foreign objects, green lasers shooting down at them. Aqua and Terra dodged the incoming fire, before turning around and attempting to open fire back at the objects, but there blast not seeming to do much damage.  
“What are these things even made from?” Terra asked as he avoided another burst of lasers from the enemy fighters.  
“No clue, but I noticed they have a window or something on the front. Maybe if we shoot those we’d have a chance.” His girlfriend called out as they charged in for another chance to take the enemy down. Lining up a shot, she fired a burst of magic hitting the window and blowing up the enemy. “One down.”  
Terra made his way towards another metallic object, focusing his aim towards the window in the front. Aiming up his shot, he fired off, hitting the enemy in the window just as they fired off a round of lasers, hitting him directly.  
“Argh!” he exclaimed as he was thrown off his glider, getting hit by the debris of the enemy. “Aqua!” he called out as he fell out of the lanes between worlds. His last view of Aqua colliding with the remaining enemy object.

  
“Is he awake?” A muffled male voice asked, breaking through the haze of Terra’s mind.  
“I don’t know. I don’t recognize him. And I defiantly don’t recognize those clothes. Could he be a stowaway?” Another male voice responded, muffled just like it’s the counterpart.  
“No, we haven’t docked for days. There’s no way he could have been hiding for that long. Let’s get him in a cell and report to the commander. Maybe he’ll know what to do.” The first voice said before Terra lost consciousness once again.

Shaking his head, the haze slowly fading from his mind as he came back around. Terra slowly opened his blue eyes, looking around the demi lit room he was in. Sitting up, he put his hand to his head as it throbbed. Must have hit his head with some of the debris. Looking around the room once more, he noticed a bed to one side, with vents ringing the ceiling and floor. The room seemed to be made of metal and light emanated from the vents lighting the room. A small set of stairs lead to an indention in the far wall, making him think that was the door to the room.  
Slowly standing up, he walked over and walked up the staircase, placing his hands on the door. It was defiantly metallic and cold, but he didn’t see a way to open it.  
“Hey! Is anyone out there?” He yelled, hoping someone was out there. Suddenly the door open and two men in white armor charged into the room. Holding rather large black blasters, the looked at him as they aimed their weapons.  
“Good to see you're awake. Our leader has questions for you.” One of the men said, his voice muffled by his helmet. “Come along.” The man motioned with his rifle towards the door. Not wanting to start a fight, Terra walked out the door, the two armored men following close behind him, giving him directions as they kept their rifles trained on him.  
They passed several men and women in grey uniforms along the way as well as other men dressed in the same white armor as his guides through this metallic place. He still didn’t know where he was and these people seemed human. At least he hoped they were human. They arrived at a set of double metal doors, and one of the guides walked up to it.  
“My Lord. We’ve brought the stowaway.” He said to no one in particular, before the doors began to open, revealing a large semi-empty room. The room looked to be metallic, as the lights gave the room an eerie red glow. The other guard gave Terra a push in the back with the butt of his gun, making the keyblade wielder to stumble forward before walking into the room. The only sound in the room was that of heavy breathing as if someone was breathing through a mask, coming from a figure in black standing in the middle of the room, looking at the blank wall in front of him.  
“Leave us,” The figure said, his voice distorted in some fashion. The figure seemed to be wearing a mask of some come with a helmet that almost touched his shoulders. A black cape draped from his shoulders down to the metal floor at the figures booted feet. The man before him was dressed from head to toe in all black, with what looked like some kind of panel on his chest.  
“Yes, Lord Vader.” One of the men said before they turned on their heels and quickly left the room, the doors closing behind them leaving Terra and this Lord Vader alone.  
“Who are you?” Darth Vader asked as he looked Terra over, examining him and his outfit.  
“My name is Terra. I’m not from around here.” The Keyblade wielder said, trying to not reveal too much.  
“That much is certain. You’re not dressed as an officer or as a Stormtrooper. And your outfit and gauntlets don’t resemble any materials from the Imperial database. When my men found you, you had no weapons or identification on you. All they found was a metal and glass star charm. So, you are either a stowaway from the outer rim, or you’re from the unknown regions.” Vader concluded as he crossed his arms in front of him. “So, I ask you again, who are you?”  
“My name is Terra, Lord Vader,” Terra said, trying to appease the man in front of him, hoping to learn more about where he was. “I guess you can say I’m from the unknown regions. I don’t know how I got here or even where I am. But if I may ask, may I have that star charm back?”  
The man before him was silent for a minute, the only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing. Terra looked the man in front of him over, scanning for any possible weapons except maybe the hilt of a saber at his waist.  
“If what you say is true, it may be returned to you. I do have a question for you. Have you heard of the Jedi?” Vader asked, his arms still crossed across his chest. Terra noticed that the man was taller than him, and wondered if he was even human.  
“I’m afraid not, my Lord. As I said, I’m not from around here.” Terra said as he tried to keep relaxed, everything in his body telling him to turn and run as he felt the room get colder.  
“The Jedi are terrorist and extremist. The threat the galaxy at large and wish to see our entire civilization uprooted and overturned into complete anarchy. The only thing keeping them from completing their objectives are met and the Empire.” Vader proceeded to tell the traveler. “But I can only do so much, as they can use the Force.”  
“Forgive me, Lord Vader. But what is the Force?” Terra asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck.  
“The Force is the invisible energy that surrounds every living being in the galaxy. It’s alive in every person, and those strong in the Force can use it, like me and the Jedi.” Vader continued. “But there is another. I can sense the Force within you, boy. Join me, and help me rid the galaxy of the Jedi.”  
“I’m sorry, Lord Vader. I can’t. I’m looking for someone, and I’m hoping she’s somewhere. A girl with blue hair that may have arrived with me. She and I have someplace we need to be.” Terra said, refusing the man’s offer at first. “We were attacked on our way to our destination and got separated.”  
“I know the girl of which you speak of. She was captured by the Jedi before we could get to her. Join me, and I can help you recuse her.” Vader offered as he reached out his left hand. “Let me teach you the ways of the Force, and together we can save your friend from the Jedi.”  
Terra’s eyes widened when he heard that Aqua was captured by the radicals, concern evident on his face. Gulping, he looked down at the floor, as his hands started to shake, a familiar feeling bubbling to the surface. Darkness. After the Keyblade War he thought he had control over it, but now and then it would bubble to the surface. Could his darkness be what Vader was talking about? What he called the Force. Terra could sense darkness within the man in front of him as well, but it seemed tame compared to his own, more submissive to the figure. He had fallen trap to people in the past telling him they could help, and they turned out to only want to use him and his darkness. What makes Vader any different?  
But he needed to find Aqua. He had to find Aqua, and if Vader could help him, he had little choice in the matter.  
“Alright, but only till I find my friend,” Terra said as he reached out and shook the gloved hand, feeling no warmth from it.  
“Very well, my apprentice,” Vader said coldly as he squeezed the man’s hand.

_X months later…_  
“Rise, my apprentice. It is time for you to partake in a mission to test your worth,” The deep voice said, its owner looking down towards the man kneeling before him. “Your power in the dark side will be tested, and by succeeding you will bring the galaxy one step closer to peace.”  
“Yes, Lord Vader,” Terra said as he slowly stood up, keeping his head hung. The words just seemed to come naturally now. They had sounded weird to his ears when he first started, but now that he had been taught techniques to control his darkness, they felt natural.  
“You will travel to a derelict freighter, and take the Jedi into custody to stand trial for their crimes against the Empire.” Darth Vader said as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
“May we also ask them about Aqua, Lord Vader?” The keyblade wielder asked calmly.  
“Yes. Now go. A ship awaits you,” Vader stated, dismissing the younger man. Terra nodded before turning on his heel and walking towards the doors of the chamber. The doors opened automatically, allowing him to walk out into the metallic hallway. The only sound that reached his ears was the sound of his footsteps in the leather boots.  
How long had he been here? How much time had passed in the outside world? He had lost track. He focused only on the training Vader had put him through as he prepared to help him fight the Jedi and to find Aqua. Vader agreed that the first Jedi he helped bring in would be interrogated about Aqua’s location. He didn’t quite agree with their methods, but at this point, he didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was finding Aqua and getting out of here.  
He had been given new clothes so that he could better blend into the world and had kept only his armored gauntlet and charms. The black outfit he had been given was soft and allowed him freedom of movement, which had come in handy during the sparring lessons with Vader. His keyblade had changed though, it had shrunken slightly, with the handle having become silver and the guards deepening their dark blue colors. The blade had disappeared, and Terra had found when he flipped a switch it summoned the blade, but even that had changed. The blade had turned red, and the ridges at the end had sunken into the blade itself as if chips had been taken out of it.  
All of this felt foreign and strange to him, but at the same time, it felt right. He hadn’t felt so in control of his darkness since the Keyblade Graveyard. When he had freed himself of Xehanort. Maybe what Vader was teaching him was actually helping, maybe what he was doing was right. Either way, he had to stop the Jedi. If they were causing trouble and chaos across the galaxy, he had to stop them.

Terra looked out the window of the shuttle as it pulled up close to the derelict freighter. The pilot hadn’t registered any life signs and it seemed like the freighter was running on the bare minimum, meaning life support, gravity, etc. Stuff Terra didn’t understand, as it seemed specific for this world. He chuckled as he thought back to the world he had visited and met Stitch, memories starting to flood back to him. He was broken out of the trance by the voice of the pilot, notifying him that they were about to dock.  
Terra thanked the pilot and patted him on the shoulder before he stood up and walked to the airlock. Once he had been given the go-ahead, the doors of the airlock opened and he moved into the freighter.  
Pulling a flashlight out of his pocket, he turned it on and looked around. The walls were lined with burn marks and Stormtroopers lay on the ground, burn marks standing out against their white armor. Proceeding further into the freighter, he moved around bodies of dead aliens and Stormtroopers alike. Looking at some of the bodies he started to understand why Vader and the Empire sought to bring peace to the galaxy. Some of these aliens were so violent looking, it made Terra think twice before proceeding past.  
Creaks and groans could be heard as he walked along the hallways, using his flashlight to peek into rooms and around corners, but the dead were his only company so far. He arrived at the bridge and opened the door, the pilot and co-pilot being long dead. Terra touched the console and noticed that burn marks had scorched the console as someone had cut into it.  
“Hey, are we sure there was a Jedi here? So far all I’ve found have been piles of bodies.” Terra said as he talked into a communicator that he had been given.  
“That’s an affirmative, sir. Our troopers reported seeing a blue-skinned twi’lek with a green lightsaber before we lost all communications with them. After that, the ship was monitored, and nothing has even left the ship.” The pilot responded over the device.  
“Alright, I’m going to check out the lower decks. If I don’t find anything I’ll report back.” The young wielder reported before hanging up and turning around. Finding a stairwell, he made his way down and on to the lower deck using his flashlight to continue lighting his way. Halfway along the hallway, he stopped. Closing his eyes, he focused. Using the Force, he reached out and sensed a person moving within the darkness. “Come out, now! If you come along peacefully, you will be treated fairly.”  
“The Empire didn’t treat any of these people fairly, what makes you any different?” The voice responded, coming from Terra’s right. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it at the moment.  
“These ‘things’ fought back. The Stormtroopers were only defending themselves.” Terra responded as his hand slowly went to the hilt of his keyblade, sliding his flashlight into his pocket along the way/. “Now, come along peacefully or I’ll have to take you in by force.”  
“Not gonna happen.” The feminine voice responded before a blade of green light appeared, coming directly towards him. Terra quickly grabbed his weapon and turned it on blocking the attack, pushing the unseen attacker further back down the hall.  
“Guess it’s the rough way then.” Terra sighed as he ran towards his opponent, bring his crimson saber down on the woman. The attack was blocked but hung in the air long enough for Terra to get a look at his foe. It was a blue-skinned alien with what seemed like tails coming out of her head and cones where her ears should be. The rest of her features were rather soft and feminine, but looking at her eyes. Where had he seen that look before?  
The alien pushed Terra back, before turning on her heels and running down the hallway. Terra quickly giving chase, not wanting to let the killer getaway. Panting, he followed as close as he could until he emerged in a much larger room, standing on a walkway. Below him was a pitch-black void, telling him he was suspended high in the air on a walkway. A large orb-like device in the middle of the room illuminated the surrounding area as it pulsed in place, allowing him to get a better view of his surroundings. His opponent was nowhere to be seen, causing him to walk further in.  
The metal of the walkway creaked with each step he took, as he turned his saber off, putting it back on his belt. He scanned the surrounding walkways and noticed that they were void of life, but all intersected at some point and lead to a central platform around the large pulsating orb in the middle of the room.  
“Come on out, we can end this peacefully,” Terra shouted as he scanned the room.  
“Terra? Is that you?” The voice echoed from around him.  
“How do you know my name? Who are you?” he yelled as he stopped at an intersection of catwalks. The alien dropped from the ceiling onto the catwalk to his right, causing Terra to reach for his keyblade to defend himself.  
“Terra, it’s me. Aqua.” The woman said as she slowly approached him, lowering her weapon. Terra’s eyes widened slightly before he glared at the alien.  
“Liar!” He yelled as he charged at her, grabbing his weapon and turning it on. As he brought it down on the Jedi’s head, she blocked his attack, sensing the anger in him. “Tell me how you know that name! Where are you keeping her?”  
“Terra, please. Stop, I can prove I’m Aqua,” The woman begged as she continued defending herself, slowly backing up as the man started to attack relentlessly. She tripped over the body of a Stormtrooper and fell backward, screaming in pain. As her body hit the floor, a blue and silver shaped star slid out of her pocket and along the catwalk behind her.  
That’s when Terra stopped, his eyes focusing on the charm.  
“Where, where did you get that?” He stuttered as his hands began to shake on the hilt of his weapon. The alien quickly cartwheeled back up, and picked up the charm, holding it against her chest.  
“I told you. I’m Aqua.” Aqua said as she looked towards Terra sternly, holding her Wayfinder against her chest. Aqua stood before him, her keyblade in her hand, having changed to keep with the world order. She wore a black and blue tunic, with tendrils that hung down in front and behind her. She had on long black pants, with black leather boots having replaced her armored shoes. Her suspenders’ charm hung around her neck like a necklace, while her armored elbow pads held up the black and blue sleeves on her forearms.  
“A, Aqua. B, but how? Why?” Terra stuttered as he looked the woman over, having started to shake at the realization he was sent to capture the woman he loved.  
“I don’t know when I awoke, I looked like this. I was in some kind of desert and tried looking for you. I was helped out by a kind old man. He took me in and taught me what he called ‘the Force.’ I told him I had to find you. So, he sent me off, and that’s when the Stormtroopers attacked. They kept calling me a Jedi as I fought them off trying to protect the people of the freighter, but you can see the result.” Aqua said as she looked across the catwalk towards the brunette. “The old man also told me to look out for the Sith and that I would know them by their red sabers. Terra, are you a Sith?”  
“So, you’re a Jedi? Why? The Jedi are the scourge of the galaxy! Vader told me that they trying to overthrow the Empire and kill the Emperor.” Terra stuttered as he gripped his blade. “Aqua, why? Why are you with the bad guys?” The conflict clear in his voice. “You’re supposed to be on the side of good.”  
“The Empire is the true bad guys, Terra! This Vader is using you! He’s stoking the darkness inside of you. Trying to corrupt you. I can sense it. Please, remember who you are. Don’t let the darkness win you over again.” Aqua begged, her hand clutching the Wayfinder closer to her chest. Terra stood there, shaking. After all this time, training with Vader, looking for Aqua, had it all been for naught? Had he let the darkness take control of him again? Had he fallen pawn to the side of evil again?  
No. He couldn’t believe that. He had to believe he was doing the right thing. He had to believe that this alien in front of him wasn’t Aqua. He just had to believe…  
Aqua had gotten closer to him, resting her hand on his as he held his saber, bringing him back to reality as tears had started to fall from his eyes and onto the metal walkway. He jumped back from her to give himself some space. He had to remember why he was here. He had to capture the Jedi. He had to find out Aqua’s location. He needed to find her. There was no way that thing could be her. There’s no way …  
“Terra,” Aqua whimpered as she reached out towards her boyfriend.  
“You’re coming with me, traitor. You will tell me where Aqua is, and you will face justice for what you have done here.” He said as he gripped his saber once again, before raising his head to glare at the alien. Roaring he charged at her once more, raising his blade to strike in an attempt to end the fight.  
Only stopping a hair’s width away from her head, panting as he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. His hands kept shaking as he held the weapon in his hand, ready to strike the woman down, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Tears still falling from his eyes as he turned his weapon off and knelt to the ground.  
“I can’t do it.” He sobbed as he knelt before Aqua. She quickly knelt and embraced the man in her arms, kissing his forehead. “I’m so sorry.”  
“I know, it’s ok. It’s ok.” She cooed as she held him to her chest, letting him cry. “I’m here. We’re back together.” She said as she held him in her arms rocking back and forth, relieved to have finally found him again.  
“I love you, Aqua.” He sobbed as he looked into her eyes, regret, and sadness for his actions evident in his hues.  
“I love you too, Terra.” She said as she kissed him tenderly, brushing his tears away with her thumbs. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
